Golden Sun - Antes del viaje
by Vazad Roax
Summary: El poder de la alquimia regía el mundo de Weyard. Ahora solo quedan algunas personas dispersas en cualquier parte del mundo conocidas como adeptos. Tal es el caso de tres jóvenes de la aldea de Tale, quien una noche antes de una práctica deciden salir para prepararse antes de su entrenamiento.


**Prólogo.**

 _El poder de la alquimia regía el mundo de Weyard. Ahora solo quedan algunas personas dispersas en cualquier parte del mundo conocidas como adeptos. Tal es el caso de tres jóvenes de la aldea de Tale, quien una noche antes de una práctica deciden salir para prepararse antes de su entrenamiento._

 **Antes del viaje.**

 **One-shot**

 **Golden Sun.**

Han pasado tres años desde aquel incidente… El incidente de la gigantesca roca que cayó sobre la pequeña aldea de Tale. Dentro de las víctimas fatales se encontraron los padres de una jovencita, su hermano y el padre de un muchacho; ambos jóvenes ahora contaban con la edad de diecisiete años. Ella, de nombre Jenna, salía todas las noches a ver las estrellas, pensando en que si hubiera sido más fuerte pudo haber hecho algo para evitar esa catástrofe. Lo mismo pensaba el joven de nombre Isaac; quizá por eso los dos se iniciaron en las enseñanzas de la alquimia junto con su amigo Garet. Ahora que contaban con el poder de la psinergía se sentían con la suficiente fuerza para poder hacer algo si un accidente como el anterior volviera a repetirse, pero aun les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Su maestro era un hombre mayor de nombre Kraden, les había dicho que al día siguiente visitarían el santuario que se encontraba en las faldas de la montaña que estaba cerca: el templo Sonne ubicado en la base del Monte Aleph. Todo aquello con el fin de enseñarles algo de la historia que su pueblo había tenía en relación con la alquimia. Era una visita muy importante, ya que de hecho la entrada al templo estaba restringida a casi todo el mundo así que era natural sentirse algo nervioso, y eso era lo que ocurría con Jenna.

Ella se encontraba en una pequeña colina cerca de su casa. Desde ese incidente vivía sola, y para conciliar el sueño salía todas las noches de casa a contemplar el cielo oscuro hasta que las ganas de dormir la hacían regresar hasta su cama. Todas las noches era lo mismo, pero esa ocasión en particular se sentía ansiosa, no parecía que fuese a dormir.

—Papá, mamá y Felix estarían orgullosos de mí… —susurró para sí misma y abrazó sus piernas mientras seguía viendo hacia arriba. Una pequeña brisa recorrió la colina y agitó sus ropas junto con su cabello rojizo, mismo que ató después en una coleta. Comenzaba a hacer frío, por lo que juntó sus manos y concentró un poco de su poder para crear una pequeña flama entre sus dedos y calentarse con ella, como una adepta de Marte tenía la facultad de crear llamas y manipularlas a voluntad.

La luna acompañaba a las estrellas tintineantes en su recorrido en el oscuro cielo. Se preguntaba la proporción en la que debían estar concentrados los elementos que ella conocía para poder crear algo tan magnífico y bello como la luna. En ese momento pasó por su mente la imagen de Venus, y que los adeptos a ella podían crear miles de cosas con el elemento tierra. Adeptos de Venus como su hermano mayor… Y como uno de sus amigos, Isaac.

Y hablando de Isaac, creyó escuchar su voz llamándole a lo lejos, pero eso era imposible. En esos tres años nadie se preocupó por vigilar que la chica realmente estuviese bien, siempre se dejaban llevar por la sonrisa que ella siempre marcaba en su rostro cada vez que alguien le hacía esa pregunta. Y si alguien lo hubiese notado, ¿por qué irían a buscarla hasta ahora?

"¡Jenna, Jenna!" escuchó nuevamente. La voz de Isaac llegaba más claramente a sus oídos y le hacían voltear a su alrededor. Nadie. Estaba a punto de maldecir en voz baja hasta que vio los dorados cabellos de su amigo a lo lejos. También la bufanda que siempre usaba se batía suavemente en el viento.

—¡Jenna!

—Shh… No grites. —Respondió ella, tranquila, luego regresó la vista hacia el cielo.

Tomó unos minutos hasta que Isaac llegara hasta su lado, y cuando lo hizo se sentó en la misma posición que su amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada… Solo miro el cielo, no podía dormir… —contestó en un susurro.

—Yo tampoco, decidí salir a despejar la mente—respondió él.

Se miraron por unos instantes y después dirigieron la vista hacia las estrellas. Isaac nunca lo admitía, pero agradecía ese pequeño choque de miradas con Jenna cada vez que ocurría. Siempre le habían gustado esos ojos y la manera en que algunos mechones de su cabello adornaban ese rostro.

—¿Emocionada por el viaje de mañana? —Inquirió él, ansioso.

—Bastante, es la primera vez que entraremos al templo Sonne… ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Ansioso… Y emocionado.

Jenna rió gentilmente. La flama que reguardaba entre sus manos se extinguió al perder ella la concentración. Siempre le pasaba cada vez que hablaba con Isaac, y a veces le costaba demasiado encenderla nuevamente. Kraden intuía que era el mismo muchacho el que le hacía perder la cabeza, pero ella siempre lo negaba, sobre todo cuando el adepto del elemento tierra estaba presente.

—Vaya… ¿No tienes frío? —Mencionó Isaac. Se quitó la bufanda de su cuello y la extendió hacia su amiga, recibiendo una negativa y un sonrojo como respuesta.

—¡No! No, no… ¿Cómo crees?

—Anda, tómala —Antes de que Jenna diese respuesta alguna, Isaac se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su bufanda, hizo un nudo sencillo y lo dejó apretó suavemente para cubrirla—. Así está mejor.

Ambos se sonrieron con cierta timidez. Y así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, tiempo en el que solamente se escuchaba el viento acariciar las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor. Jenna se cubrió con sus brazos, no por frío, sino por el impulso de abrazarse a sí misma. Cada vez que se sentía rara hacía el mismo gesto, sin importar si en realidad estaba acompañada por alguien, ella sólo lo hacía. Ésta vez el gesto no fue ignorado por Isaac, quien susurró en una voz apenas audible.

—Perdóname…

—¿Hum? ¿Dijiste algo? —Volteó a verlo Jenna.

—Bueno, yo… Sí, quería decirte que lo siento… Si Garet y yo nos hubiésemos dado prisa en conseguir ayuda, quizá nada malo hubiese pasado ese día hace tres años…

Ella se quedó perpleja, pues no esperaba que sacara el tema a colación. Torció sus labios un poco para volver a hacer su habitual sonrisa, pero no pudo. Por más que ella lo quiso, ésta vez no pudo. Su labio inferior tembló un poco en su primer intento por responder y acabó por morderlo suave. Luego sus manos se empuñaron con leve fuerza y dio un ligero suspiro.

—No hables de eso, por favor…

Su voz era débil, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Isaac decidió apartar la mirada de su amiga hacia el cielo. Al igual que ella, sus manos se empuñaron con algo de fuerza… Bajó la mirada y dijo algo decidido.

—Nada malo va a pasarte ya, porque nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti, Garet y yo…

—Isaac… —Jenna volvió la mirada hacia el rubio, quien repitió el gesto y se miraron por unos instantes.

—No tienes por qué seguir teniendo miedo, ¿vale? —Prosiguió él.

A Jenna no se le ocurrió mejor forma de detener ese choque de miradas que con un leve golpe en el pecho de él para hacerlo apartar, después volteó su rostro al sentirse con mayor temperatura, seguramente estaba sonrojada y quería evitar eso. Trató como pudo de mantener juntas sus manos sin temblar y crear de nuevo una llama, pero cuando la consiguió el tamaño de ésta resultó ser algo grande para mantenerla en ese espacio y terminó lastimándose un poco los dedos.

—¡Jenna! —Isaac le tomó de las manos e intentó aliviar un poco el ardor de los dedos de la jovencita con un poco de la psinergía curativa de Venus, pero la pelirroja apartó un poco la mano mientras dejaba salir un susurro.

—No seas bueno conmigo por tenerme lástima.

—No es así… Me gusta ser de esta forma contigo porque me agradas.

Un pequeño sonrojo se marcó en las mejillas de Jenna, que no se esperaba esa respuesta o al menos, no de esa manera. Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó hacia Isaac hasta rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos mientras descansaba su mejilla en el pecho de él.

—Prométeme algo…

—Dime…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron así, abrazados uno al otro, hasta que la suave voz de Jenna rompió el silencio.

—Prométeme que si algo me llegase a pasar, lo que sea, tú y Garet vendrán a rescatarme…

—¡Lo prometo! —Expresó Isaac. Sus dedos se posaron sobre la barbilla de la pelirroja y le hicieron levantar un poco su rostro, y así, acercarse un poco hacia ella. Eso hasta que Jenna se apoyó en el césped que rodeaba a su amigo y se levantó poco a poco.

—Bueno, andando. Ya es tarde y mañana nos quedaremos dormidos.

La pelirroja se incorporó por completo dejando a un apenado y sonrojado Isaac aun acostado, ella extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse aunque después fue visible la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Rió un poco divertida por hallarse más baja en estatura que el rubio y ambos regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Al día siguiente les esperaba una gran sorpresa.


End file.
